


Supermarket Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cute, Funny, Illnesses, M/M, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Reader fic - Freeform, Sick fic kinda, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Manda panda is sick and Olin {Dadsona} does what he has to do and braves the store to buy... lucky charms?He encounters a Damien Bloodmarch in the wild and is reminded again of just how sweet he is.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Supermarket Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other Dream Daddy fic, I wrote this while the DD hype was still big so it was maybe 2 years ago? I don't know what time is but I am posting it here for memories sake. Barely any editing, I want to keep it as close as the original as I can to see how my writing has progressed.

Supermarket Sweep-Me Off My Feet 

Damien//Dadsona

You aren’t really paying attention to where you are walking, you’re lugging a too-heavy shopping basket down the cereal aisle.

_‘Should have gotten a cart… it’s too late. Too late, we all must live with our mistakes.‘_

Amanda demanded lucky charms. She’s sick and can’t even taste food right now, but if she wants those sugary marshmallow monstrosities, damn it, she will get them Or your ‘#1 dad’ coffee mug would surely mean nothing, it would surely fall apart into dust in your bad dad hands…

It isn’t until you are forcibly stopped in your tracks that you realise you have, embarrassingly, walked right into another shopper. Another shopper who had innocently come out to buy cereal and you had callously walked into them as though they didn’t exist!

You drop your basket, mumbling an apology leaning down to pick it up only for the injured party to swoop down and grab the basket for you. Black nails, huh, that’s pretty cool.

As you raise your gaze you realise it is Damien from your quiet little cul de sac, he looks amused more than anything and is sporting a faint pink blush on his cheeks as he offers you back your too heavy shopping basket.

_‘Oh, no don’t look at me like that, you’re already the one that I search out in a crowd, Damien don’t lure me into this further!’_

“Good afternoon, Olin, I don’t wish to offend but is there something so very important on your mind that you failed to notice me standing right before you?” _Damn it, he’s adorable when he speaks like that and clever and…._ right- an answer, he’d expect a response from you.

That is how conversation works. 

“I’m so sorry, Damien. I was just, eh, Amanda is sick and I wanted to get her cereal and I think I just zoned out.” Upon hearing that your daughter is sick his face falls going from mild amusement to outright concern and you almost feel as though you have to comfort him.

“Dear Amanda is unwell?” At this point, you only nod as you swap hands moving the basket from one hand to another. You still sorely regret not grabbing a cart and Damien seems to notice this as he takes the basket from you to set it down in his cart with a smile.

“I know some good remedies, what is it that ails the young lady?” Still sounding sincerely concerned Damien slowly turns back to his car. His hand is gently rested on your side to guide you round to walk at his side.

Everything about Damien’s look was out of place in the supermarket and it only seemed more so with the incongruous sight of a shopping cart painted bright orange and white clashing horribly with his Victorian era inspired outfit.

“She’s all gross with a cold, pretty bad one. Sore throat, coughing, hundreds upon thousands of tissues litter her floor like she just watched My Sister’s Keeper…” You should be honest with Damien, you’re the one with all the tissues from crying after watching that movie but…. you really want to seem cool, maybe mentioning that particular movie was a bad idea… what cool movies can you mention to him to earn back points?

Well, you don’t know any off-hand. Bad times. 

Incredibly, Damien just nods knowingly, you’re not sure if it was the mention of a cold or the movie so you just try to play it cool and smile instead of opening your mouth again. You have a rocky relationship with your mouth, thinking sometimes that it is a good idea to have one. But as soon as you open it really ridiculous and extremely uncool statements fly out like they lived behind your teeth and knew the exact moment you were talking to a beautiful, clever, wonderful man you had a mad big crush on.

Your mouth conspires against you.

“Lucien had a similar illness not long ago, I give you my sympathies. Have you honey and lemon at home?” The tone sounds as though he already knows you don’t and you both take a slow silent walk to the right aisles to pick things up.

Damien separates off from you when you get to the checkouts, but you end up realising you’ve parked together in the lot, as you pop open the trunk a shadow falls over your shopping and you turn to find him at your side.

“You know," He pauses a moment to think about how he wants to proceed, "my appearance always suggests that I am not a fan of modern age cinema, but I am more likely to seek out something a tad light-hearted, nothing so intense as My Sister’s Keeper. I wear too much makeup at times to have that kind of emotional cinematography in my collection. Perhaps you would like to get together and we can see something at the cinema?” He could barely meet your eye as he spoke, it was endearing, to say the least, it must have taken some courage to come out and ask something like that.

_Wait, is he asking me out on a date? Wait, Manda Panda isn’t here to help me, this isn’t a messaging system… how. do. respond?_

_Luckily, you don’t seem to have put him off with your delayed response as you nod vigorously._

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great, I would really like that.”

Damien’s smile was radiant, fuck you sunlight, Damien’s smile could light up a whole planet if it felt like it…

“Splendid, I shall contact you at a later date, I do so look forward to seeing you again.”

With that you’re left standing at the trunk of your car, melting ice cream somewhere in one of the bags, but this time you could let that go. Just for him.


End file.
